Sin Límites
by Wanders
Summary: AU.sessxkag.Besar a aquella mujer sería un error. Pero el sentimiento de atracción era mutuo.-¿Esto es lo que quieres Kagome?-le pregunto Sesshoumaru agarrandola de las nalgas, apretandola contra él y acercando sus labios a milimetros...Cap.3:Plan B ¡UP!
1. Introducción

**Derechos de autor: **INUYASHA y ningún otro personaje es mió.

* * *

**-*- Sin Limites -*-**

La rica heredera Kagome Higurashi quería saber lo que era vivir al límite y, en cuanto vio a Sesshoumaru Taisho en la famosa y benéfica "Subasta de Solteros", supo que había encontrado lo que buscaba. Lo único que tenía que hacer era comprárselo...

A Sesshoumaru no le hacía ninguna gracia que lo "adquirieran", sobretodo alguien de la alta sociedad, aunque Kagome no era una mujer rica cualquiera.

La atracción entre ellos fue inmediata, pero Sesshoumaru se había prometido a sí mismo mantener a raya al animal indómito que había en su interior. Si Kagome supiera lo malo que era de verdad, no querría saber nada de él.

_**"Había elegido a aquel hombre para satisfacer sus propios deseos...y termino satisfaciendo los de él."**_

**-*-**

* * *

_¡Holaaa! Bueno, soy relativamente nueva en esta pagína, solo como escritora, y podran ver, que eso de arriba es la introducción que se ha preparado para mi primer fic!! El cual espero les guste..y desde ahora digo, que será un Sesshoxkag. ¿O.K? Para que esten advertidos..jjiiii_

¡Oye!...¡tú!...¡sí, tú!...¡Si, te digo a ti!…Si te gusto esta pequeñísima introducción, ¡deja un review y dime todo lo que quieras!

Recuerda, que si tengo reviews, ¡actualizare todos los martes!

**Wanders...**


	2. Subasta de solteros

"Gracías a: Scarleth Rose por animarme a subir una historia y ser mi beta personal…sin ti, no estaría subiendo o escribiendo"

**Disclaimer: **INUYASHA y ningún otro personaje es mió.

**-*-*-*-**: Cambio de escena o personaje (osease quien narra)

Un personaje habla; **-**

Un personaje piensa: _"Comillas y manuscrita" _

**

* * *

****-*- Sin Limites -*-**

_**"Había elegido a aquel hombre para satisfacer sus propios deseos...y conseguir Placer sin límites"**_

**-*-**

**-*- Capítulo Uno: Subasta de solteros -*-**

-¿Está lista nuestra estricta auditora? El siguiente es tu soltero.-

Kagome Higurashi se tomó la copa de champán como si fuera un estibador de muelles bebiéndose una cerveza de un trago después de un duro día de trabajo. Lo hizo con la esperanza de acallar sus dudas y de ahogar a las mariposas que revoloteaban nerviosas en el estómago. A continuación, le entregó la copa a un camarero que pasaba por allí con una bandeja y agarró otra en busca de valor para mirar a Sango y Rin, sus dos mejores amigas y cómplices en lo que iba a hacer aquella noche.

-No me he sentido nunca tan expuesta. Voy medio desnuda. No pienso permitir que me vuelvan a vestir jamás. Mi camisón cubre más que este vestido- comentó volviendo a colocar en su sitio el tirante de la prenda y tirando del dobladillo de la falda, que apenas le cubría las caderas.

La idea de salir del club corriendo se le hacía cada vez más atractiva, pero sabía, que si lo hacía, sus amigas jamás se lo perdonarían.

-Tienes un cuerpo maravilloso y el rojo te sienta de maravilla, así que deja de quejarte, Kagome- contesto Sango.

Una oleada de mujeres histéricas comenzó a gritar y a ofrecer por el hombre que estaba siendo subastado en el acto benéfico. Kagome estaba segura de que las paredes del Sengoku Club nunca habían visto algo así. Aquello la hizo dudar sobre los planes que las tres amigas habían trazado tomándose unas quesadillas y, evidentemente, más de unas margaritas.

Kagome tomó aire y le dio otro sorbo al champán.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado a creer que iba a poder tirar por la borda 25 años de ser una chica buena? ¿Qué la había poseído para creer que iba a ser capaz de pujar por el soltero más codiciado de la subasta de aquella noche? Debería haber comenzado con un acto rebelde más pequeño, pero no, había elegido lanzarse a la insurrección total.

Como auditora del banco familiar siempre había sido una mujer de naturaleza prudente que trabajaba tal y como se esperaba de ella y que siempre cumplía las normas.

Kagome llevaba una vida tranquila y organizada y se encargaba de los negocios tal y como lo había hecho su madre antes que ella. Sin embargo, la súbita presión para que se casara por el bien de la empresa la había paralizado y la había hecho sentirse como un objeto en las negociaciones de fusión del Banco Inversionista Higurashi y de la Banca Itoshiki y no como un ser humano.

- No me puedo creer que me haya dejado convencer para hacer esto- se lamentó – No sé si estoy preparada. Tal vez, debería haber elegido un hombre menos…

- ¿Macho?- le preguntó Rin sonriendo divertida.

Kagome asintió.

El soltero número nueve subió al escenario y Kagome sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Las mujeres congregadas alrededor, señoritas dignas y rectas normalmente, comenzaron a gritar y a silbar.

Desde luego, si existía un hombre sobre la tierra capaz de tentar a una mujer y de hacerla arriesgarse y romper cuantas normas existieran, era aquél.

Se le veía muy a gusto siendo el centro de atención, pues sonreía e forma recatada, pero socarrona y presumida a la vez. Una sonrisa de esas de: _"Soy mejor que tu, y lo sabes."_

Kagome sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral. El tipo llevaba una camiseta negra apretada de mangas largas y cuello en "v", abierta de los tres primeros botones que marcaba su torso, bien musculazo, y sus maravillosos bíceps. Lucía unos vaqueros negros un tanto holgados y zapatos de vestir negros, una ropa un tanto inusual, pero sin duda con su atractivo.

Teniendo en cuenta que todos los demás hombres habían subido al escenario aquella noche lo habían hecho de esmoquin, el atuendo informal de aquel propietario de un bar decía a gritos que aquel hombre era un rebelde. Kagome no creía que fuera coincidencia que la actitud del tipo, y lo que ella buscaba, fueran una simple coincidencia.

Kagome sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba. Apenas podía oír lo que estaba diciendo la presentadora. ¿Es que acaso aquella mujer no sabía que una imagen vale más que mil palabras?

Sesshoumaru Taisho no necesitaba presentación. ¿Qué mujer no iba a querer que la tomara en brazos o que la sedujera con aquella sonrisa?

- "Siente el poder entre las piernas…un mes de clases de Harley y equitación".- leyó Sango en el programa. – Kagome, esté es tu hombre, el que te enseñara todo lo que te has perdido, es exactamente lo que necesitas para olvidarte de la loca idea que te impuso tu madre.

Kagome se terminó la copa que tenia entre manos.

-No sé si la idea de mi madre sea tan mala. Houyo es un buen hombre.

-Pero no estás enamorada de él y es muy aburrido.- intervino Rin.

-Es más efectivo que una pastilla para dormir-añadió Sango- Además, es un miedoso, y te tocaría a ti, llevar los pantalones.

¿Y qué? A sus padres les había ido bien así.

-Las quiero mucho y se los agradezco que se preocupen por mí, pero, empleando la lógica, Houyo es una buena elección. Es un hombre equilibrado, de carácter fácil y ambicioso, como yo. Es el único hombre con el que he salido que entiende lo que demanda mi trabajo y las horas que le tengo que dedicar. Podemos estar hablando durante horas sin caer en silencio.-

-Sí, de trabajo- contesto Sango.- ¿Y qué sucederá cuando se les acabe ese tema de conversación o, Dios no lo quiera, te jubiles? ¿ Vas a hablar créditos y débitos en la cama? Te conozco bien, Kagome, y sé que, cuando te comprometes con algo, nunca te hechas para atrás, da igual que sea trabajo o matrimonio. Olvídate de la lógica por una vez. Ésta es la última oportunidad que vas a tener para darte cuenta de que debe haber algo más que conveniencia en una relación.

_La última oportunidad. _Aquella frase hizo que Kagome se quedara sin aliento. La última oportunidad antes de darle el _sí quiero_ a Houyo Itoshiki, hijo del propietario del banco que se quería fusionar con el Higurashi. Se trataría de un matrimonio de conveniencia sin amor.

Kagome se sintió incómoda. Sus amigas tenían razón. Houyo no era precisamente muy divertido, pero era amable, no estaba mal físicamente y era tenaz. Si se casara con él, se acostarían, como era de esperar, todos los sábados por la noche durante cincuenta años. Por otra parte, la rutina daba orden a la vida y el sexo no lo era todo. Desde luego, no debería ser la base de algo tan importante como el matrimonio. Las emociones eran volátiles e impredecibles. Tener valores similares y respetarse mutuamente era mucho más importante.

Si se casará con Houyo, seguro que desarrollarían con el tiempo intereses comunes y el amor aparecería tarde o temprano…¿verdad?

Claro que sí. Si tenía dudas, lo único que tenía que hacer era fijarse en sus padres. Se habían casado hacía casi 30 años, para unir a dos familias de banqueros y seguían casados a pesar de que muchos de sus amigos de habían divorciado.

Kagome volvió a mirar hacia la puerta y volvió a preguntarse si debería irse antes de dejarse llevar por la locura. No, había hecho una promesa y debía cumplirla.

-Júrenme, que no se van a hecha para atrás, que se vana a comprar un soltero, cada una esta noche.

Rin y Sango sonrieron con aire angelical y levantaron la mano derecha como si estuvieran jurando sobre la Biblia. Kagome no se fiaba de aquellas sonrisas. Aunque sus amigas no tenían una vida tan metódica como la suya, la escapada de aquella noche no era propia de ninguna de ellas. Seguro que alguna recuperaría la cordura tarde o temprano.

En aquel momento, el micrófono emitió un chirrido que llamó la atención de Kagome de nuevo hacia el centro del escenario. El hombre que ocupaba aquel lugar era guapo desde la cola de caballo hasta la punta de los zapatos. Por el aspecto que tenía, era evidente que no iba a necesitar ningún manual para darle placer a una mujer.

Kagome se dijo que le iba a hacer falta algo más que champán para comprar a aquel soltero. Si lo hacía, estaría desobedeciendo los deseos de su madre, algo que nunca se había atrevido a hacer por miedo a las repercusiones.

Sin embargo, cuando había cumplido los 25 años, y su madre le había hablado de casarse con Houyo, Kagome se había planteado ni no habría algo más en la vida y les había prometido a Rin y Sango que investigaría la posibilidad antes de acceder sumisamente al futuro que su madre había planeado para ella.

Aun así, tenía dudas y se preguntaba si el hombre que había elegido no sería demasiado, pues se trataba de un hombre completamente diferente a los hombres con los que había salido hasta aquel momento. Ojalá el precio del tipo excediera el límite que Sango, Rin y ella habían establecido. Así podría elegir a uno más normal.

-"Cobarde. Si haces eso, el plan no saldrá bien."- se dijo a si misma.

El plan le parecía cada vez más loco. Kagome había decidido romper las normas por una vez en su vida y, como no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, había elegido a Sesshoumaru Taisho, un rebelde llegado del infierno, con la esperanza de que supiera guiarla. El plan era ponerse en sus manos durante un mes. Una vez transcurrido ese tiempo, segura de haberlo probado todo, podría casarse con Houyo.

-Vete a casa antes de que te metas en un lío.-

Al oír la voz de su hermano mayor, y a pesar de que lo que verdaderamente quería hacer en aquellos momentos era salir corriendo de allí, Kagome levantó el abanico que tenía en la mano, señal de que pujaba por el hombre que estaba en aquel momentos en el escenario y al que habían bautizado "_Demasiado guapo para ser verdad"_.

Sango y Rin sonrieron. Kagome no se atrevía a mirar hacia el otro extremo de la estancia, donde estaba su madre, una de las organizadoras del evento benéfico.

-¿Por qué iba a ser un problema que me den clases de caballo durante un mes? Déjame en paz, Kouga- le dijo a su hermano.

-No me preocupa lo del caballo porque ya sabes montar, pero sí me preocupa lo otro, lo de la moto. Kagome, no se te da bien la coordinación.

Aquello le molestó.

-Tengo 25 años Kouga, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

-Alguien te lo tendrá que decir porque tus amigas y tú…deben estar locas- insistió Kouga mirando de soslayo a las aludidas-. ¿Cómo se les ocurre comprar hombres? Si quieres ayudar al acto benéfico, compra a Itoshiki y no a ese…

-¿hombre increíblemente sexy?- intervino Rin.

-La idea de la subasta de solteros fue de mamá- sonrió Kagome con aquella sonrisa que reservaba para clientes difíciles.-Sango, Rin y yo, simplemente la estamos ayudando.

-Maldita sea, Kagome, no vas a poder comprar un tipo como el. Te va a pasar por encima y te va a dejar hecha polvo. Sé inteligente. Compra Houyo. Con él…estarás a salvo- concluyó intentando arrebatarle el abanico a su hermana.

Kagome se apresuró a apartar la mano. A salvo. Aquello lo decía todo. Llevaba toda la vida sin arriesgar nada, buscando siempre seguridad. ¿Y de qué le había servido? De mucho en el trabajo, pero de nada en su vida personal.

Nunca se había enamorado ni había deseado a un hombre con todo su cuerpo y quería averiguar si era capaz de sentir emociones tan intensas. No quería sufrir, por supuesto que no, pero quería saber si era capaz de oír campanas y silbidos y de sentir orgasmos estremecedores.

Por una vez en su vida, no quería sentirse segura. Kagome volvió a mirar al hombre que estaba sobre el escenario. Aquel hombre hacia que la piel se le pusiera de gallina y que se le entrecortara la respiración, así que levantó el abanico. Su hermano, tan conservador como ella, no se atrevió a montar un numerito ni a intentar impedirle que pujara.

-No quiero comprar a Houyo-declaró- Me aburre la idea de cenar con él todos los sábados. Ya ceno con él todos los viernes- se lamentó-. ¿Qué hay de malo en divertirse un poco? Deberías hacerlo de vez en cuando.

En cuanto lo hubo dicho, se arrepintió. A su hermano lo había dejado su pareja hacía unos meses y todo el mundo se había enterado. Aunque Kagome no creía que su corazón hubiera sufrido demasiado, su orgullo no lo había podido superar. La peor parte era que, dado que él no había conseguido casarse con nadie de la familia Itoshiki, su madre había decidido que le tocaba a Kagome.

-Kouga, sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo, así que déjame en paz- le dijo levantando el abanico de nuevo.

-¡Vendido al número 223!- anunció la presentadora desde el escenario.- Joven, pague y pase a recoger su premio.

Kagome sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco.

Al mirar a su madre, comprobó que ésta la miraba horrorizada. Sango y Rin aplaudían y gritaban emocionadas. Kagome sabía perfectamente que el 223 era su número. El hombre era suyo y lo cierto era que no sabía lo que había pagado por él, algo completamente inusual en una persona que se dedicaba profesionalmente a contar dinero.

Kagome bajó el brazo lentamente, tragó saliva y cerró los ojos porque el pánico se estaba apoderando de ella. Lo que menos le apetecía en el mundo era subir al escenario pero se obligó a tomar aire y sonreír.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, hermano mayor, pero creo que deberías estar preparándote para subir tú también al escenario, ¿no?

Por la cara que puso, era evidente que a Kouga no le hacía ninguna gracia que su madre lo hubiera apuntado como soltero para la subasta, pero Kagome se dije que, en aquellos momentos, su hermano no era su problema.

En aquellos momentos, tenía que ocuparse de otra cosa.

Mientras su hermano murmuraba maldiciones, y Sango y Rin gritaban emocionadas, Kagome se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesa que había en un extremo de la habitación para entregar el cheque y recoger su…-tragó saliva-…premió.

-Kagome Higurashi, ¿estás loca?- le espetó su madre acercándose a la mesa también.-¿De dónde demonios has sacado ese vestido tan espantoso?

Kagome sintió que las dubas se apoderaban de nuevo de ella. Sí, debía de haberse vuelto loca para haber aceptado la sugerencia de Sango, que les había propuesto que celebraran sus 25 años gastándose una parte de sus fondos en hacer algo salvaje, loco y completamente egoísta.

No, no había sido fruto de la locura sino de la desesperación. Sí, estaba desesperada por sentir la pasión de la que hablaban otras mujeres y quería sentirla con un hombre tan sensual como el soltero que compro. Si no lo hacía, sería una causa pérdida y se entregaría a un hombre como Houyo sin esperar mucho más de la vida.

Aunque admirara a su madre y quería emularla profesionalmente, nunca se habían llegado demasiado bien, así que no podía confesarle que le había hecho tomar aquella decisión.

-Mamá, siempre he hecho lo que me has pedido, pero esta noche…ese hombre…es para mí.- declaro.

En aquel momento, su premio estaba bajando del escenario y se acercaba a ella con grandes zancadas. Kagome sintió que el vello de la nuca se le erizaba. ¿Por qué se sentía como una presa acorralada? Decidida a no amilarse por aquella mirada retadora y un tanto fría, se colocó en la postura que su madre le había enseñado, con el mentón elevado, el pecho fuera y erguida y rezó para que las rodillas la sostuvieran.

Jamás había conocido a un hombre tan atractivo y sensual. Cuando lo tuvo cerca, sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba.

-¿Y Houyo?- murmuró su madre enfadada.

-Me voy a pasar toda la vida con él, así que espero me dejes disfrutar de este mes- contestó Kagome.

-Un mes- le recordó su madre apretando los dientes.- Luego, espero recuperes la cordura. Los Itoshiki son una buena familia y Houyo es un hombre de modales impecables- le recordó como si estuviera hablando de un perro con pedigrí.- Ten por seguro que a tu padre no le va a causar ninguna gracia todo esto.

A Kagome no le cabía la más mínima duda. Si su madre le decía a su padre aquello no le tenía que hacer ninguna gracias, así sería. Kagome quería mucho a su padre, pero sabía que no tenía voluntad propia.

-Hola…-dijo una voz masculina a su espalda, mientras arrastraba ese pequeño saludo.

Kagome ignoró la exclamación de sorpresa de su madre y se giró hacia el hombre que se había acercado a ella. El calor que emanaba su cuerpo la dejaron sin fuerzas.

-…Sesshoumaru Taisho, y soy el que te enseñara a montar- se presento alargando la mano.

_-"¿Montar qué?¿Montar a quién?"-_

Las preguntas se agolparon de manera involuntaria en la cabeza de Kagome, que se había quedado sin aliento. El ruido de sus dientes al encontrarse cuando cerró la boca fue audible para todo el mundo. Definitivamente, se había metido en un buen lío. Sesshoumaru Taisho era más grande, más sexy y más intimidatorio de lo que parecía en la fotografía del programa, y el escenario del club.

Aunque llevaba tacones, Kagome apenas le llegaba a la altura de la boca. Y qué boca. Seguro que sabía cómo utilizarla.

_-"Eso era lo que yo quería, ¿no? No. Sí. No. Oh, Dios mío, Kouga tenía razón. No voy a poder manejar a este hombre… Sí, claro que podré y lo voy a hacer."_

Sesshoumaru medio sonrió como si estuviera acostumbrado y cansado de que las mujeres se quedaran patidifusas en su presencia. Avergonzada, Kagome sonrió educadamente y le estrecho la mano con dedos temblorosos.

-Hola, Sesshoumaru. Me llamo Kagome.

Una piel cálida y callosa abrasó la palma de su mano y, cuando Sesshoumaru le pasó el otro brazo por los hombros, la acercó hacía sí y la giró hacia el fotógrafo, Kagome sintió que todas las células de su cuerpo gritaban alarmadas.

- Sonríe – le dijo Sesshoumaru con voz grave.

Kagome sintió que su olor la envolvía y que su cercanía la mareaba. En cuanto Harumi Hito, la reportera del periódico local que estaba cubriendo el evento, y su fotógrafo se fueron, se soltó de Sesshoumaru e intentó poner orden aunque lo cierto era que se moría por sentir aquellos dedos sobre su piel, nuevamente.

Aquel era el plan, llevaba semanas dándole forma y no se podía echar para atrás ahora. Conciente de que su madre y los demás organizadores los estaban mirando con disgusto, miró a Sesshoumaru a los ojos.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos?- le dijo.

-Me párese la mejor oferta que me han hecho en toda la noche- sonrió él.

Kagome caminó hacia la salida antes de que la tentación de darse la vuelta y pedir que le devolvieran el dinero se apoderara de ella. No le hizo falta darse la vuelta para saber que Sesshoumaru Taisho la seguía, pues lo sentía, oía sus zapatos sobre el suelo de marlos, veía las miradas celosas de las mujeres a pesar de que muchas de ella estaban casadas y otras tenían edad suficiente para ser su madre.

Una vez en el exterior, Kagome sintió el aire fresco en el rostro. Se había comprado un rebelde. ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? ¿Y hasta donde iba a dejar que llegara aquel experimento?

**-*-*-*-**

Así que le había comprado una niña mimada que tenía más dinero que sentido común.

Sesshoumaru miró a aquella chica tan arrogante y se preguntó porque había aceptado la sugerencia del estúpido de su hermano, que le había propuesto que utilizara la subasta de solteros para darle publicidad al bar, y de paso divertirse un poco para dejar de ser tan amargado.

De no haber sido porque tenía que devolverle el dinero al banco en dos meses, jamás habría accedido a algo así, jamás se habría vuelto a subir a un escenario delante de mujeres enardecidas.

Ya lo había hecho y salido escaldado de la experiencia.

A pesar de que estaba disgustado, no pudo evitar fijarse en el movimiento de caderas de la mujer vestida de rojo que lo precedía. Aquel vestido parecía más un camisón y más apropiado para irse a dormir que para ir a un club de campo conversador.

Por primera vez desde que se había ido a vivir a Nerima, se encontraba atraído por una mujer, pero todo lo que rodeaba a Kagome hablaba de dinero, desde su voz de muñequita hasta su ropa de marca. Las chicas ricas como ella no querían relaciones largas con tipos sin dinero como él, y Sesshoumaru ya estaba harto de encuentros sin sentido.

Cuando se había ido de _Niigata_, tras dejar su carrera como cantante, se había jurado que no volvería a utilizar ni se dejaría utilizar por una mujer. Siempre y cuando Kagome tuviera muy claro qué era lo que había comprado en la subasta, todo iría bien, pero antes de seguir adelante Sesshoumaru necesitaba tener claro una cosa.

-Oye, Kag.- la llamó cuando llegaron a las escaleras que llevaban hacia el aparcamiento.

Kagome dio un respingo y se giró hacia él. Al encontrarse con sus brillantes y exóticos ojos dorados, Sesshoumaru estuvo a punto de olvidar lo que le iba a decir.

-Me llamo Kagome- le recordó la chica elevando el mentón.

-Muy bien. Te quería hacer una pregunta importante. ¿Estás casada y tu esposo va a venir a buscarme con una pistola presa de los celos?

Kagome lo miró confusa.

-Me refiero al hombre que estaba a tu lado y que no te quería dejar pujar- le explicó Sesshoumaru.

-No, ése era mi hermano. No estoy casada.

-Muy bien. Entonces, todo está en orden. Siempre y cuando seas mayor de edad, claro.

-¿Acaso estás acostumbrado a que te persigan maridos celosos?

-Ya no.- contestó Sesshoumaru dándose cuenta de que Kagome había ignorando su comentario sobre su edad.

-¿Antes sí?

-Sí.

Lo cierto era que a los hombres no les solía hacer mucha gracia enterarse de que sus esposas se habían acostado con otro hombre. A Sesshoumaru tampoco le había hecho gracia enterarse de que algunas de sus fans estaban casadas. Sobre todo, porque normalmente aquella información le llegaba a través de los puños de sus maridos.

Sesshoumaru se fijó en que Kagome tomaba aire y también se fijó en que tenía un pecho maravilloso. Cuando Kagome se giró y comenzó a bajar los escalones, también se fijó en que poseía unas piernas largas y bien modeladas.

En aquel momento, Kagome se paró de repente y se giró con expresión preocupada.

-Vaya, no me había dado cuenta de he venido en el coche de una amiga- se lamentó- No tengo mi coche aquí y me quiero…

-¿Ir?-dijo Sesshoumaru al ver que Kagome miraba a la mujer de collar de perlas que había organizado el evento y que iba hacia ella acompañada por un hombre también muy enfadado.

-Sí, cuanto antes- contestó Kagome.

-¿Por qué?¿El cheque que has dado no tenía fondos?

-Claro que no- contestó Kagome sintiéndose insultada-. Por favor, vámonos.

-Mi moto está aquí mismo-contesto Sesshoumaru.

-No creo que pueda montar en moto con este vestido- se lamentó Kagome.

Sesshoumaru se dijo que debería dejarla allí, pero se había comprometido a aquella estúpida subasta y tenía que seguir adelante. Además, la organizadora parecía estar de muy mal humor.

-No hay taxis, así que, si quieres irte, soy tu única opción. ¿Adónde te llevo? ¿A casa?

-No, a cualquier otro lugar, pero a casa no.

-Vamos- le dijo Sesshoumaru agarrándola del codo y llevándola hacia su Harley.

Kagome tuvo que apretar el paso para poder seguirlo. Cuando llegaron junto a la moto, una de las cosas que Sesshoumaru se había quedado de su pasado, le entregó a Kagome un casco y la observó mientras se lo ponía.

-Sube y agarráte bien- le indicó.

Segundos después, Kagome estaba montada en la moto detrás de él, bien agarrada a su cintura. Sesshoumaru puso la máquina en marcha, el motor rugió, Sesshoumaru quitó la pata de cabra y la moto comenzó a andar.

Kagome no pudo evitar gritar y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba aferrada a él como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Grave error. Al sentir sus piernas alrededor de las caderas y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, colocada a la altura de su trasero (dios!! X.o) Sesshoumaru sintió que no controlaba por completo el vehículo. Además, no podía ignorar la suavidad de sus pechos aplastados contra sus omoplatos y no se podía concentrar en la carretera, lo que los podía llevar a terminar chocando contra un árbol.

El viento jugaba con la minifalda de Kagome, dejando al descubierto sus muslos bien formados. Sesshoumaru se obligó a apartar la mirada y a concentrarse en la carretera. ¿Dónde podía llevarla? El ruido del motor era tan estruendoso que no le podía preguntar, así que decidió llevarla a su casa para fijar las fechas de las clases.

Cuando vio las luces de "_Shikon Pearl" _se sintió muy orgulloso. Había comprado aquel edificio situado junto a un bosque, en un barrio histórico, hacía 9 meses. Le había costado mucho sudor y mucho dinero convertir la parte de abajo en un bar y la de arriba en una casa que su tonto hermano Inuyasha y sus hijas pudieran visitar, pero lo había conseguido.

Había abierto hacía cuatro meses, pero le había ido tan bien como había creído. Por eso, había accedido a participar en la subasta.

Sesshoumaru dirigió la motocicleta hacia el lugar en el que siempre la estacionaba, contando automáticamente los lugares para coches que estaban vacíos. Si quería quedarse en Nerima cerca de sus sobrinas, y quizás de su hermano, tenía que conseguir dinero para pagar al banco.

En cuantó paró la moto, se bajó de ella y se quitó el casco. Kagome seguía sentada, intentando quitarse el suyo. Sesshoumaru se quedó observándola mientras lo hacía, admirado. Desde luego, aquella imagen era más que suficiente para mantenerlo despierto toda la noche. Una mujer de piernas de kilómetro, sentada sobre cuero negro, zapatos de tacón alto, un vestido diminuto, rostro bello y cabello alborotado.

Sin embargo, las mujeres guapas le habían causado muchos problemas en el pasado, así que controló su reacción física y le ofreció la mano. Kagome la agarró, pasó la pierna como pudo por encima del sillín y se puso de pie. Al hacerlo, Sesshoumaru sintió una bola de fuego en el estomago. Sesshoumaru la agarró del codo cuando Kagome estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. La brisa del atardecer hizo ondear su vestido de seda y la tela le marcó los pechos, haciendo que Sesshoumaru se preguntara si llevaba algo debajo, aparte de las braguitas.

Al instante, sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba, así que se apresuro a indicarle el camino. Una vez dentro del local, Kagome miró a su alrededor y Sesshoumaru se pregunto qué le parecería el bar.

Había sido actor de cine y televisión y el tema del bar eran los rebeldes y ángeles, una combinación un tanto rara, pero agradable.

-No veo recuerdos de tu etapa de cantante- comento Kagome.

Aquel comentario hizo que Sesshoumaru se parara en seco. Kagome sabía quién era a pesar de que él no había puesto nada de su pasado reciente en la biografia que había entregado para la subasta. ¿Acaso habría pujado por él para tener el gusto de acostarse con Sesshoumaru Taisho, aquel chico malo de Niigata? No sería la primera mujer con aquel objetivo y, aunque la tentación de acostarse con Kagome era grande, Sesshoumaru no quería volver a las andadas.

-No.

-¿Y por qué no aprovechas lo que la gente conoce de tí?

-Porque ya no soy cantante. Si lo que busca la gente es un tipo bueno, que se vayan a buscarlo a otra parte. ¿Quieres beber algo?

-No, gracias.¿Me puedo quedar aquí una hora así? En cuanto termine la subasta, puedo llamar a una amiga para que me venga a buscar.

-En cuanto hayamos quedado para las clases, te puedo llevar yo a casa. Tengo coche…si no quieres ir en motocicleta.

-Gracias, pero creo que me voy a quedar a dormir en casa de una amiga, así que le voy a pedir que me venga a buscar. Además, tengo el coche en su casa pues hemos ido juntas a la subasta.

Sesshoumaru se pregunto de que se estaría escondiendo aquella chica. Parecía tener mas de dieciocho años, pero nunca se sabía.

-¿Qué edad me has dicho que tenías?

Kagome dudó.

-No te lo he dicho, pero si tanto te interesa te diré que tengo 25 años. ¿Acaso tu madre no te enseño que es de mala educación preguntarle a una mujer su edad?

Su madre le había enseñado muchas cosas y él, hijo desagradecido donde los hubiera, se había olvidado de sus lecciones y se las había arrojado a la cara.

-¿Y no eres un poco mayorcita para escaparte de casa?

-No lo entiendes. Mis padres…no entienden cosas como la de esta noche.

-No hace falta que me cuentes toda la historia. Te aseguro que escaparte no te va a servir de nada, pues no soluciona las cosa- le aseguro Sesshoumaru, porque el lo sabia por experiencia propia.

-Pero…

-Que no quiero que me cuentes tu vida- la interrumpió Sesshoumaru.– Yo sólo te voy a dar clases de equitación.

¿Cómo era posible que aquella mujer lo mirara por encima del hombro cuando era más baja que él?

-Muy bien.

Sesshoumaru pensó en dejarla allí mientras subía a su apartamento por un calendario, pero varios hombres se habían fijado ya en ella. Se trataban de clientes frecuentes, amigos de su hermano, y Sesshoumaru no quería que sucediera nada que los llevara a no volver por allí.

-Vamos arriba.

Dicho aquello, le hizo una señal a Jaken, su ayudante, y le señalo la puerta de su casa. Por la sonrisa de su ayudante, Sesshoumaru comprendió que Jaken creía que su jefe se acostaría con la mujer que lo acompañaba.

Aquello lo enfureció. Desde que había abierto, había conseguido esquivar a todas las mujeres que habían intentado coquetear con el, así que, si Kagome quería algo más que clases de equitación, ya podía irse por donde habían llegado.

**-*-*-*-**

Continúa… 

_

* * *

__Sisisisisisisisisisisisi…lo sé, ¿Qué hago subiendo un domingo, si dije que lo haría los martes? La respuesta es…un tanto difícil._

_Pero primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron su review!y me agregaron a favoritos y alertas!!! Me hicieron muy feliz! Hahahaha, y que bueno que les haya gustado, y sinceramente espero que este capitulo les gustara y recompensara la cortita introducción! ^^_

_Y bien, la razón de escribir y subir hoy, es que lamentablemente, me salio un compromiso urgente para el día martes 2 de febrero, que se supone iba a actualizar…Y.Y Sip. Ese martes mi oculista me opera de los ojos..jejej si se preguntan que porque no subo ese día si la operación es rápida, puessss….es que no es de la vista, como para usar láser, sino quirúrgica para extirparme un quiste que tengo en el ojo izquierdo al cual..pues me molesta mucho y ya me sale pus de la infección T_T…PERO no los aburro más y obedezco a mis papas de quitarme ya de aquí ^^ Nos estamos leyendo! Y deséenme suerte!_

_¡Hasta el 9 de febrero, o antes si es que puedo!_

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Javita0san, Pequeña Lin, ELOWYN3, Hitomi, ISYLU, AllySan, jos, Inuyany, Sakata-2, sonia sandria, lobo-moon, Xio, magda, ginny_sak, Vampirestar y LadyDeath06.**

**¡si falto alguien me avisan!**

¡Oye!...¡tú!...¡sí, tú!...¡Si, te digo a ti!…Si te gusto este capitulo, ¡deja un review y dime todo lo que quieras!

Recuerda, que si tengo reviews, ¡actualizare todos los martes!

**Wanders**


	3. Equitación

^^Dedicado especialmente a Scarleth Rose por su cumpleaños el pasado 4 de febrero y haberse hecho toda una MUJER! ¡FELICES 15 MI AMOR! Xd

**Disclaimer: **INUYASHA y ningún otro personaje es mió.

**-*-*-*-**: Cambio de escena o personaje (osease quien narra)

Un personaje habla; **-**

Un personaje piensa: _"Comillas y manuscrita" _

* * *

**-*- Sin Limites -*-**

_**"Había elegido a aquel hombre para satisfacer sus propios deseos...y buscar Placer Sin Límites…"**_

**-*-**

**-*- Capítulo Dos: Equitación -*-**

¿Quién le iba a decir que después de tantos años sin excitarse le iba a suceder debido a algo mecánico? Aunque Kagome no estaba muy segura de que lo único que la hubiera excitado hubiera sido el paseo en motocicleta.

-Siéntate-. Le dijo Sesshoumaru al entrar en su casa y mientras encendía la luz.

Kagome se fijo en que la estancia estaba decorada de forma masculina. Los muebles parecían caros, pero no eran nuevos. Aquello le hizo pensar que, tal vez, fueran reliquias de cuando Sesshoumaru era uno de los de los mejores cantantes del país.

Kagome se sentó en el borde del sofá. Sentía muchas cosas y, desde luego, no se sentía segura ni a salvo. Más bien, creía estar al comienzo de la lujuria…aunque tampoco estaba segura.

Cada vez que Sesshoumaru había acelerado y Kagome había sentido el viento intentando arrancarle la ropa, había gritado en una mezcla rara de miedo y emoción que jamás había experimentado antes. Cada vez que tomaban una curva, sentía que el corazón le latía con tanta fuera que parecía que fuera a explotar.

Estaba segura de que Sesshoumaru iba a tener moretones al día siguiente, pues se había agarrado a él con mucha fuerza. Al hacerlo, había notado sus abdominales duros y muy bien formados.

¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa que todavía le temblaban las piernas? ¿Seria a causa del miedo o de la atracción física? No tenia mucha experiencia en ninguna de las dos cosas. Siempre se había sentido más atraída por la inteligencia de un hombre que por su físico, pero la reacción que había experimentado ante Sesshoumaru no tenía nada que ver con su cerebro y Kagome estaba más que dispuesta a explorar aquel nuevo terreno.

Sesshoumaru se sentó junto a ella en el sofá, abrió una agenda, la dejo sobre la mesa y se giro hacia ella. Al hacerlo, sus vaqueros tocaron la rodilla y muslo de Kagome, que sintió un escalofrió hasta la boca del estomago.

-Suelo trabajar por las noches, así que las clases tendrán que ser a última hora de la mañana o en los días que tengas libres. ¿Qué te viene mejor?

Kagome se dio cuenta de que el aire del ligon del que había hecho gala durante la subasta había desaparecido para dejar paso a un ridículo comportamiento de hombre de negocios. Dado que contaba con que Sesshoumaru le sirviera para conocer el lado loco de la vida, aquél no era un buen comienzo.

-Yo trabajo entre semana-contestó.

-¿A que te dedicas?

-Soy auditora de cuentas en el Banco Higurashi-contestó.

Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos y paseo su mirada lentamente desde el rostro de Kagome pasando por sus hombros desnudos, por todo su vestido y sus piernas. Al instante, el cuerpo de Kagome reaccionó como si la estuviera acariciando.

Aquello debía de ser atracción animal.

Kagome había oído hablar de ella, pero nunca la había sentido. Nunca había sentido la piel caliente, el latido salvaje del corazón ni el sudor en las palmas de las manos.

-No te pareces en nada a la gente que trabaja en los bancos- comento Sesshoumaru con aire escéptico.

Tras terminar el máster en dirección de empresas, Kagome había aceptado un puesto de trabajo en el banco de su familia y, desde entonces, había tenido que trabajar el doble que todos los demás para demostrar que valía y para callar a los rumores de nepotismo. Sin embargo, no quería hablar de trabajo, lo que quería era que Sesshoumaru la considerara una mujer deseable.

-Siempre se me han dado bien los números-contesto restando importancia a su valía profesional.

Kagome era una maravillosa auditora bancaria, pero nunca se le había dado bien tratar con la gente. Siempre había sido su hermano el que había tenido facilidad para relaciones publicas mientras que ella había preferido dedicarse a los libros y a los caballos. Sango y Rin eran las dos únicas amigas que tenía.

Sesshoumaru tamborileó con el bolígrafo sobre la mesa, haciendo que Kagome se fijara en sus manos grandes y fuertes. Kagome había escuchado su música y ahora le sorprendía que unas manos tan duras, las manos de un hombre trabajador, pudieran arrancar notas tan bellas a una guitarra.

-Creó que podríamos quedar los lunes y los jueves, que son los días que yo libro, cuando tu salgas de trabajar. Así, tendremos un par de horas de luz.

Kagome se sorprendió a si misma con la mirada en los labios de Sesshoumaru y se apresuró a mirarlo a los ojos, aquellos ojos oscuros y penetrantes que parecían verle hasta el alma.

-Alquilare una moto más pequeña para ti, pero no podrás conducirla hasta que te hayas sacado el permiso de aprendizaje correspondiente y hayas aprendido unas cuantas cosas básicas.

Aquel repentino cambio de conversación la sobresaltó.

-¿Un permiso de aprendizaje?

-Sí, según las leyes lo necesitas. Te voy a dar el libro que te tienes que estudiar. Tendrás que pasar un examen escrito en el departamento de vehículos.

-Trabajo cincuenta o setenta horas a la semana y no creo que vaya a tener tiempo de estudiar para ese examen.

-Debes tenerlo aprobado antes de que termine el mes…a no ser que quieras que el periódico local se haga eco de tu suspenso.

Al instante, la competitividad de Kagome saltó a la guerra. Hacia ocho años que había conseguido la licencia, pero siempre había sido una estudiante excelente.

-Muy bien. Así que dos veces por semana durante cuatro semanas.

-Eso es-contesto Sesshoumaru cerrando la agenda-. Mira, Kagome mi bar necesita toda la publicidad que pueda obtener del periódico. No sé si te habrás fijado, pero no está muy lleno.

-Sí, lo he visto. Llevo cuenta de muchos negocios. Tener mesas vacías significa menos ingresos y menos ingresos significa…

En aquel momento, Sesshoumaru se inclino sobre ella. Kagome sintió que la mente se le quedaba en blanco y que el corazón comenzaba a latirle aceleradamente. Casi instintivamente, se mojo los labios, pero Sesshoumaru no la besó sino que metió la mano por debajo del cojín del sofá y saco una boa de plumas rosas y un pequeño bolsito también rosa.

Kagome lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Eso es tuyo?- le preguntó.

-De mis sobrinas-sonrió Sesshoumaru.

Así que el hombre tenia sobrinas y, a juzgar por la sonrisa bobalicona que se había dibujado en sus labios cuando había hablado de ella, parecía que las quería mucho.

De alguna manera, aquello complicaba las cosas.

A Kagome no le había costado elegirlo como…profesor de…educación sexual cuando había creído que era cien por cien un rebelde, un chico malo, un seductor sin corazón, un hombre capaz de hacer el trabajo sin pensárselo dos veces, pero ahora que había visto que era un propietario preocupado por su negocio y un tío encantado de serlo…

Sin embargo, en lugar de hacer que abandonara su plan, la combinación le producía mucha intriga y Kagome decidió que quería conocer más a aquel hombre, lo que no era buena idea teniendo en cuenta lo corto que iba a ser el proyecto.

-Quiero que una cosa quede muy clara-declaró Sesshoumaru poniéndose en pie.- Has pagado para que te enseñe a montar a caballo y en moto y eso es lo único que vas a obtener de mi.

Kagome se sonrojo de pies a cabeza. ¿Tan transparente era? Era imposible que Sesshoumaru supiera que se estaba preguntando cómo besaría, como sabría, y sobre todo, como reaccionaria entre sus brazos.

Kagome se puso en pie como pudo.

-Mucha gracias.

-Te vas ya, ¿no?

Era evidente que Sesshoumaru estaba deseando que se fuera. Que vergüenza.

-Sí, me voy.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como Kagome había anticipado y no tenia idea de cómo controlar la situación. Al fin y al cabo, el experto en seducción era él. Ella había dado por hecho que el iba a llevar la voz cantante.

Tendría que haber ideado un plan B.

**-*-*-*-**

-¿Es tan estupendo como parece o detrás de tanta belleza no hay nada de cerebro?-le pregunto Rin en cuanto se subió en el coche.

-No es sólo belleza-contesto Kagome recordando a sus sobrinas y su idea de utilizar la subasta y el seguimiento que iba a hacer el periódico durante el mes para darle publicidad a su negocio.- ¿Y tú has conseguido a tu bombero?

-No-contestó Rin.

-Pero prometiste hacerlo.

-No, prometí que me iba a comprar un soltero y lo he hecho, pero el bombero era demasiado caro. Además, Kouga estaba desesperado.

-¿Mi hermano?- se sobresalto Kagome.

Rin la miró y asintió.

-Has hecho trampa-se indigno Kagome.

-No, yo quería un hombre que me sacara a cenar a la luz de las velas y que me llevara a bailar y eso era lo que Kouga prometía en su programa para la subasta.

-Pero estamos hablando de Kouga.

-¿Y qué?

-Que tu querías un hombre romántico y Kouga no es el príncipe azul que tu crees. Estoy empezando a imaginarme a mi hermano besándote y la verdad, prefiero no hacerlo.-se estremeció Kagome.

-Supongo que te costara hacerlo Kagome-.

-Sango y tu me convencieron para que fuera por Sesshoumaru y ustedes, se echaron para atrás. No se arriesgaron absolutamente nada. No se corre ningún riesgo comprando a alguien conocido. ¿A quien compro Sango?

-A Miroku.

Kagome suspiro.

-Veo que va enserio.

-Eso parece-contesto Rin en tono apresumbrado.

-Espero que ese tipo no le vuelva a romper el corazón.

-Espero que el rebelde tampoco te lo rompa a ti porque, cuando se fueron juntos, saltaban chispas.

Kagome se dijo que debían de saltar chispas solamente de su lado porque era evidente que Sesshoumaru Taisho no quería nada con ella.

-No sabes lo que dices, amiga. En cuanto a mi corazón, no te preocupes. Recuerda que el tiempo que voy a pasar con Sesshoumaru Taisho no va a ser demasiado. Ese hombre no se ajusta en absoluto a mis objetivos profesionales y dudo muchos que yo, una auditora bancaria que lo más loco que ha hecho es teñirse el cabello, se ajuste a su vida tampoco.

**-*-*-*-**

Sesshoumaru se obligo a dejar de mirarle el trasero a Kagome.

Pantalones de montar.

Claro que, ¿Qué iba a esperar de una chica de la alta sociedad que tenia tanto dinero que daba cheques de cinco cifras sin inmutarse?

-La próxima vez, ven en vaqueros-le dijo.

El conjunto de equitación que llevaba puesto no tenia nada que ver con el vestido del sábado por la noche, pero aquellos pantalones de montar se le ajustaban como una segunda piel y la blusa sin mangas que llevaba marcaba sus pechos como las manos de un amante.

Kagome se había recogido el pelo en una cola de caballo y se había colocado el sombrero de montar como el que llevaba la gente que participaba en concursos de equitación. También se había quitado el esmalte rojo de las uñas y el maquillaje y lo cierto era que, estaba mucho mejor sin la pintura de guerra.

Sesshoumaru se pregunto por que se estaba dando cuenta de todo aquello.

-Las botas están bien y el sombrero te lo puedes quedar si no hay mas remedio.

-Por favor, para. Si sigues haciéndome esos cumplidos no voy a poder soportarlo.-contesto Kagome con sarcasmo.- Si tengo tiempo antes del jueves, me comprare unos vaqueros.

-¿No tienes?

-No. No puedo llevar jeans al trabajo. En cualquier caso, los requisitos que mencionabas en el programa no incluian tantas cosas.

-Es de sentido común.- contesto Sesshoumaru ensillando Midori, la yegua que había comprado para sus sobrinas.- Te voy a enseñar a poner la silla. Mira, se hace así- añadió mostrándoselo.- Te toca.

Kagome se dispuso a ensillar al animal, que estaba de lo más perezoso a causa del calor y no dudo en hinchar el pecho para que no le pudiera apretar la cincha sobre el estomago. Kagome no tenia fuerzas para obligar a que la yegua exhalara, así que Sesshoumaru se puso detrás de ella como hacia con sus sobrinas.

Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que tener entre sus brazos a una mujer atractiva, le gustaba, Intento ignorar la sensación. Con sus sobrinas de 4 y 5 años, era mas fácil.

La yegua se movió, haciendo que Kagome se apretara contra el. En pocos segundos los pantalones de Kagome no fueron los únicos apretados del lugar. Sesshoumaru se apresuro a apartarse.

-Vamos ahora con la brida-anunció.

Definitivamente, Kagome sabía moverse con los caballos, tal y como demostró que apoyara el hocico del animal sobre el pecho mientras l ponía la brida.

A continuación, recompenso a Midori haciéndole caricias entre las orejas.

Sesshouaru se dijo que ya le gustaría a el tener la oca donde la yegua tenia el hocico. Al instante, se dijo que la auditora estaba fuera de su alcance.

-Arriba- le indico.

Kagome así lo hizo. Una vez montada, se sentó sobre la silla, puso los pies en los estribos y se puso de pie unas cuantas veces.

-Esta silla es rara, pero párese cómoda.-comento.

Sesshoumaru sintió que el cuello de la camisa apretaba y aparto la vista. La última vez que había visto a una mujer haciendo aquel movimientos había sido a horcadas de él.

¿Cuánto había sido de aquello? Hacia mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera recordaba el nombre ni el rostro de la mujer en cuestión.

Se había acostado con mucha mujeres de las que no había sabido ni el nombre. No se sentía orgulloso de ello, pero, aquellos momentos, era muy famoso y no había dudado en utilizar a las mujeres que caían rendidas a sus pies para creer que, por fin, era alguien.

Si, alguien estúpido.

Había conseguido escapar de todo aquello y tenia muy claro que quería dejar atrás aquel sórdido pasado. Por eso había elegido empezar una nueva vida en un lugar diferente. Quería ser un buen hermano para con Inuyasha y un buen tío para sus hijas, sobre todo ahora que su madre estaba destinada en el extranjero.

-El asiento de una silla americana es mas profundo que el de una inglesa y se ajusta mejor al cuerpo- le explico Sesshoumaru a Kagome intentando no pensar en su cuerpo.-Toma las riendas colocando un solo dedo en medio.

Kagome hizo lo que le decía, pero parecía insegura.

-A los caballos americanos no les gusta la presión, prefieren llevar las riendas flojas.-le explico.

-¿Si las llevo flojas como voy a controlar al caballo?-pregunto Kagome.

-Tienes que acostumbrarte a utilizar los dedos y la muñeca. Además de manejarlo con las piernas más que con la brida.-contesto Sesshoumaru.-¿Sabes comunicarte con ella a través de las piernas?

-Sí.

-Pues dile que comience a caminar.

Midori empezó a avanzar. Sesshoumaru caminaba a su lado. Cada vez que inhalaba, la brisa de la tarde llenaba hasta su nariz el perfume de Kagome. Aquella distracción, nada propia de el, no le gustaba en absoluto. Normalmente, tenia muy claro cual era el objetivo y no se dejaba distraer por nada. Su carrera y la destrucción de la misma, era ejemplos de ello. Había querido llegar a lo mas alto, y lo había conseguido, luego, tras la muerte de sus padres, había querido irse, pero estaba atrapado por los contratos. Antes de irse de Tokio, se había asegurado de quemar todas las naves.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Kagome al ver que negaba con la cabeza.

-No te mueves bien, vas echada hacia delante en lugar de apoyada en la silla, tienes todos los músculos de la cintura para abajo y de las piernas en tensión. Déjate caer en la silla.

-¿Llevan toda la vida diciéndome que tengo que ir recta y tu me dices que adopte una postura desgarbada?-le espeto Kagome recordándole lo diferentes que eran.

-No exactamente. Pero te tienes que relajar un poco-contesto Sesshouamru- Tienes que relajar aquí.-añadió tocándole la base de la columna vertebral con un dedo-y aquí.- concluyo tacándole un muslo.

Al retirar la mano, le rozo el bajo vientre. Kagome sintió que un calor abrasador se apoderaba de ella. Sesshoumaru se apresuró a apartarse de la yegua y a colocarse en el centro del picadero. A pesar de que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, censo que la distancia no era suficiente para aplacar el calor que sentía por dentro.

-Cuando estés preparada, indícale con la pierna que comience a trotar-le dijo.

Kagome comenzó a sentir el ritmo, levantándose y sentándose en la silla haciendo fuerza des las rodillas, como si estuviera montando al estilo ingles.

-No, tienes que sentarte de verdad.

Kagome así lo hizo. Al hacerlo, Sesshoumaru se fijo en sus pechos y tuvo que apretar los dientes. Se había sentido atraído por muchas mujeres, pero no de aquella manera. Debía de ser porque sabia que aquella relación, al igual que las de antes, no iría a ninguna parte. Volver a los malos hábitos no era una buena idea.

-Rota la pelvis.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-le pregunto Kagome.

-Quiere decir que muevas las caderas hacia delante y atrás.-contesto-Tienes que acomodarte al ritmo del caballo como cuando estas acostándote con un hombre.

Kagome abrió la boca y se sonrojo, pero, al cabo e pocos segundos, se estaba moviendo adecuadamente.

-Perdón. Hacia tiempo que no lo hacia, pero creo que me estaba saliendo bien.

_-"¿Hacia tiempo que no montas un caballo o que no te acuestas con un hombre?...Como sea, no es mi asunto."pensó sesshouamru._

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar imaginarse a Kagome con un hombre, sentada a horcadas de el, con la espalda arqueada mientras la penetraba.

-Si, lo haces muy bien.-susurro Sesshoumaru.

Ahí, decidió que debía mantener las distancias con aquella mujer, pues era evidente que era capaz de sacar al animal que había dentro de él.

**-*-*-*-**

Desde luego, cuando aquel hombre quería no resultar nada encantador sabia como hacerlo. Kagome suspiro. Sesshoumaru no coqueteaba con ella en lo absoluto y ella no sabia como hacerlo.

Mientras bajaba de la yegua, se pregunto si realmente era tan poco atractiva, tan poco femenina como para que un hombre que se había acostado con todas las mujeres que le habían puesto por delante en las giras, no quisiera saber nada de ella.

Aquello dolía.

Tenia que encontrar la manera de volver al plan original. En contabilidad, aquello significaba entender los paramentos de la investigación y la única manera de entender era hacer preguntas, empezando por las fáciles y llegando a las mas duras. A Kagome le encantaban los rompecabezas y tenia muy claro que siempre se empezaba por las piezas de fuera.

-¿Has pensado en vender a Midori?-le pregunto a Sesshoumaru dándose cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos tener caballo.

-No es mía. La compre para Botan y Yui, mis sobrinas.

-¿Lesa compraste una yegua?¿Y también compraste este lugar para que pudieran montar?

Sesshoumaru negó con la cabeza. AL hacerlo, el pelo, recogido a la espalda, se movió entre sus omoplatos. Kagome sintió deseos de soltárselo, de quitarle el trozo de cuero con el que lo llevaba recogido. Al haberse criado en un entorno conservador, jamás había conocido a un hombre con el pelo largo.

-Esta finca no es mía. Alquilo el cobertizo y unos cuantos acres a una señora que se quedo viuda el año pasado, y que alquila las cuadras de tierra de alrededor para pagar la hipoteca.

-¿Y por que decidiste abrir un bar en Nerima?

Sesshoumaru la miro irritado y Kagome se pregunto si había sonado demasiado como investigadora bancaria,

-Mi cuñada es militar y estaba en un trabajo del gobierno, yo quería estar junto a mis sobrinas, y quizás, un poco con mi molesto hermano, ahora que puedan mandar a mi cuñada a Bagdad.-contesto Sesshoumaru,

-De pequeño vivías en un rancho ¿no?-continúo Kagome.

-Sí.-ladro Sesshoumaru tomando las riendas de la yegua y conduciéndola hacia las cuadras.

Mientras lo seguía, a Kagome se le fueron los ojos directamente a su trasero. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se obligo a levantar la mirada. Al entrar en la cuadra, el olor a heno, avena y estiércol (Xd) le hicieron recordar. Hasta los diecisiete años, había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo entre libros y con su caballo, pero cuando su caballo había muerto de un cólico no había tenido corazón para reemplazarlo.

-¿Y echabas de menos el rancho?

Sesshoumaru no contesto inmediatamente.

-Si-contesto pensativo.- Cepillala-añadió.

Kagome no se podía imaginar irse de la Cd. Y dejar el banco de su familia. Siempre había querido trabajar en el banco familiar y había elegido la Universidad de Tokio, aunque a su madre no le había echo ninguna gracias, para no tener que separarse de su niñera y amigas.

-¿Solías pensar en volver?

Sus miradas de encontraron.

-Pagaste para que se te enseñara a montar a caballo, no para que te contara mi vida.

Así que aquello no le gustaba, ¿eh? Pero Kagome estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente hostil y a obtener la información que le interesaba.

-No Seshoumaru, es cierto que no pague para obtener tu biografía, pero ya que vamos a pasar aproximadamente dieciséis horas juntas este mes, creo que estará bien hablar de algo que no fuera el clima. Mi vida resulta de lo más aburrida. Por eso pensé que seria mejor hablar de la tuya. Te aseguro que es mucho más interesante, pero si quieres proponer otros temas de conversación, adelante.

Sesshoumaru le quito la silla ala yegua y la dejo en su sitio.

-Echaba de menos el rancho, si, quería volver, pero no lo hice. Para cuando me di cuenta de que era lo mejor que podía hacer, mi hermano se había caso y se había ido y mis padres habían muerto.

Lo había dicho en un tono serio que dejaba claro que no queria compasión ni piedad, pero el dolor que reflejaban sus palabras hizo que a Kagome se le formara un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo siento.

-No hay nada que sentir.- contesto Sesshoumaru.- Era lo que merecía. Cepilla a la yegua. Yo recogeré y le daré de comer. Hemos quedado dentro de media hora con la periodista en mi bar-añadió yéndose.

Kagome se quedo sola, pensando que, si Sesshoumaru creía que podía huir de ella como un animal herido, se equivocaba.

Kagome nunca abandonaba un buen rompecabezas hasta no haberlo acabado.

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Mmmm..bueno…no se ustedes…pero yo…me moriria de ganas por que Sexymaru me enseñara a "MONTAR" XD que pervertida no? Jij aunque yo ya se como..digo..como montar a caballo, pues vivo en un racho...o bueno...mi familia tiene ranchos. Pero no se crea, soy nomar como todos, no me vean como el arquetipo de vaquera de pelicula, jiji. Yo aprendi a montar asi, a lo salvaje (Xd) Por lo que no se si las clases de Sexymaru estan bien explicadas, pues fue lo unico que le entendi a mi hermano mayor que aprendio de manera mas..tecnica por asi decirlo..y si no..que importa..el punto es que Kagome y Sessho comiensen a sentir esa **"Atraccion animal"** que describe Kag. al comienzo...n.n_

_Bueno, antes que nada, MIL DISCULPAS por publicar hasta hoy, pero comprenderan que como hubo tormenta electrica el día de ayer, no lo pude subir. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este segundo capitulo.^^_

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A:**

**Javita0san, Pequeña Lin, ELOWYN3, Hitomi, ISYLU, AllySan, jos, Inuyany, Sakata-2, sonia sandria, lobo-moon, Xio, magda, ginny_sak,LadyDeath06, CONEJA, luna_cha y black-kiari.**

**¡GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!**

**¡SOBRETODO A SCARLETH ROSE!**

_¡YA QUIERO QUE SEA 13! ¡ME MUERO POR IR A TU FIESTA!_

Jeje y tambien, por apoyarme con la operación que fue, gracias a dios, todo un éxito! Jejej aunque casi me muero ahí por que si me slaio sangre..u.u bien, espero que el cap. Les aya gustado.

Nos leemos!

.--

¡Oye!...¡tú!...¡sí, tú!...¡Si, te digo a ti!…Si te gusto esta pequeñísima introducción, ¡deja un review y dime todo lo que quieras!

Recuerda, que si tengo reviews, ¡actualizare todos los martes!

**Wanders**


	4. Plan B

**Disclaimer: **INUYASHA y ningún otro personaje es mió.

**-*-*-*-**: Cambio de escena o personaje (osease quien narra)

Un personaje habla; **-**

Un personaje piensa: _"Comillas y manuscrita" _

**-*- Sin Limites -*-**

_**"Había elegido a aquel hombre para satisfacer sus propios deseos...y buscar Placer Sin Límites…"**_

**-*-**

**-*- Capítulo Tres: Plan B -*-**

-Dígame, señorita Higurashi, ¿por qué la heredera de un imperio bancario necesita comprar una cita?- le pregunto Harumi Hito.

¿Heredera?

Sesshoumaru estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla. Hasta aquel momento, había estado muy relajado, pues ya le habían entrevistado a él y todo había ido bien.

-¿Tu familia tiene un banco?-aulló.

Sabía que Kagome tenía mucho dinero, pero no esperaba que fuera tanto. Kagome se revolvió incomoda y miro a su alrededor.

-Ya te ij que trabajaba en el banco Higurashi.

-Sí, pero me habías dicho en ningún momento que era de tu familia.-contesto Sesshoumaru.

Aquel banco era la entidad a la que había pedido el crédito. Eso quería decir que la familia de Kagome seria la encargada de cerrar las puertas de su BAR si él no pudiera pagar el préstamo, lo que lo llevaría a perderlo todo, su casa y su negocio, porque lo había puesto como aval.

-No me lo has preguntado nunca-se defendió Kagome.

No, no se lo había preguntado porque no había querido tener nada que ver con ella. Sólo las clases. Eso le pasaba por querer guardar tanto las distancias.

La reportera los miro. Estaba tomando notas a toda velocidad y tenia un brillo especial en los ojos.

Sesshoumaru había visto miradas parecidas muchas veces y sabia que significaban problemas.

-¿Me estas ocultado adrede tu apellido?

Kagome dudó.

-¿Para que? Todos los solteros de la prefectura saben quien es mi familia.

Sesshoumaru dedujo por el tono de voz de Kagome que aquello le suponía un problema. Tal vez, había tenido la mala experiencia de que algún hombre hubiera querido salir con ella por su apellido y no por que le interesara como persona. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sentir compasión por ella, pero tenían algo en común.

-Eso me lleva de nuevo a la pregunta original, señorita Higurashi-intervino Harumi-. Seguro que tiene muchos hombres haciendo cola para salir con usted. ¿Por qué ha recurrido a pagar uno?

-Mi madre era una de las organizadoras de la subasta-sonrió de manera fingida.-Sólo quería ayudarla.

Mentira.

No sabia como lo sabia, pero Sesshoumaru estaba seguro que aquella mujer estaba mintiendo.

-¿Por qué Eligio a Sesshoumaru?

_-"Sí, eso, ¿por qué?"-_ secundo mentalmente el aludido.

-Porque es nuevo en la ciudad y nunca había montado en moto-contesto Kagome.

Mentira. Otra vez.

-¿Formas parte del comité de bienvenida?-le pregunto Sesshoumaru sin molestarse en ocultar su incredulidad.

-¿Qué hay de malo en ser una vecina simpática?-contesto Kagome.

Sesshoumaru sabia que ocultaba algo, y aquello le pico la curiosidad.

-¿Todo esto no tiene nada que ver con su recién cumpleaños, con tener acceso a su fondo de inversión al cumplir los 25 y con el hecho de que sus amigas Sango Taijiya y Rin Shiraishi también hayan comprado solteros?-insistió la periodista.

-Sólo que todos los años Sango, Rin y yo hacemos algo para celebrar nuestros cumpleaños. Es cierto que, este año, al cumplir los 25 tenemos acceso a nuestros fondos de inversión, pero tampoco lo necesitábamos porque todas nosotras tenemos un buen sueldo. Por eso, decidimos donar una parte del dinero a una causa benéfica y la subasta que se había organizado para apoyar el campamento de niños discapacitados nos pareció una buena oportunidad. ¿Sabes que **Johnny Kitagawa**,se ofreció a donar dinero?

-Ahora me interesa que hablemos de usted-contesto Harumi son dejarse engañar-. Usted trabaja en baca y él tiene una Harley. Desde luego, no podrían ser más diferentes. ¿De verdad que nunca se le paso por la cabeza tener una loca aventura?

Kagome se sonrojó, miro a Sesshoumaru nerviosa y se puso a jugar con un tenedor.

-No, claro que no.

Sesshoumaru supo por su expresión de culpabilidad y su respiración entrecortada que aquella mujer estaba mintiendo y, por alguna extraña razón, la idea de que Kagome hiciera una locura con él lo excito de sobremanera.

-Si usted lo dice.-dijo la periodista cerrando su cuaderno y poniéndose en pie-. Bueno, no tengo más preguntas de momento. Nos vemos la semana que viene.

Sesshoumaru se puso en pie también y, cuando la periodista se hubo ido, se sentó de nuevo junto a Kagome. Mientras la estudiaba, pensó que parecía una chica muy sumisa. Probablemente, jamás habría hecho nada rebelde.

En aquel momento, Kagome se puso de pie.

-Yo también me tengo que ir.

Sesshoumaru la siguió, deseoso de averiguar la verdad.

-¿Por qué me elegiste a mí, Kagome?-le preguntó mientras se aproximaban a su coche.

-Lo acabo de decir.

-Ahora no hay periodistas delante. ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?-Dime la verdad.

Kagome se sonrojo.

-¿Me estas llamando mentirosa?-se indignó.

-Yo sólo digo que tengo razones para sospechar que lo que has dicho a la reportera no era cierto.

-Señor Taisho…

-Sesshoumaru.-la interrumpió él acercándose a ella.

Kagome dio un paso atrás y se choco contra una farola.

-Sesshoumaru. ¿Por qué crees que tenia un motivo oculto para pujar por ti?- le espeto mojándose los labios.

-Porque te has sonrojado cuando la periodista te ha preguntado si no estarías pensando en hacer alguna locura conmigo.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Sí, si lo es.-insistió Sesshoumaru colocando una mano sobre la farola e inclinándose sobre Kagome. ¿Querías saber si el "chico malo" en realidad es tan malo como dicen?

-Claro que no-se apresuro a contestar Kagome.

Sin embargo, tenía la respiración entre cortada y los pezones erectos. Era evidente que lo deseaba y lo cierto era que el sentimiento era mutuo. Sesshoumaru trago saliva. Besar a la hija del baquero sería un error fatal, pero una parte de él quería hacerlo.

A lo mejor, si lo hacia, la atracción sexual que había entre ellos se evaporaría de manera natural y podrían seguir adelante con las clases porque era evidente que aquella mujer no era su tipo y que él no era el suyo. Así que Sesshoumaru le tomó el mentón con la mano derecha. Al instante, la suavidad de la piel de Kagome lo sorprendió y lo tentó. A continuación, le acaricio el lóbulo de la oreja, la nuca y el pelo.

-¿Es esto lo que quieres, Kagome?-le preguntó agarrándolo de las nalgas, apretándola contra él y acercándose hasta que sus labios estuvieron a pocos milímetros de distancia.

Kagome se agarro a la cinturilla de sus vaqueros y Sesshoumaru sintió que el fuego se apoderaba de él. Kagome no lo había rechazado, así que se acerco un poco más, pero de repente, volvió la señora "cordura".

"_¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?"-_pensó.

Sesshoumaru dudó, examinó el rostro de Kagome, excitado, los labios abiertos y sus ojos cerrados. Maldición. La periodista tenia razón. La heredera lo estaba utilizando y, si cedía y la besaba, el también la estaría utilizando a ella.

Ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones y no quería volver a hacerlo. No quería volver a convenirse en aquel egoísta canalla y no quería arriesgarse a tener nada que ver con una mujer cuya familia podía arruinarle el negocios. Así que Sesshoumaru trago saliva, tomo aire y lucho contra los deseos y la necesidad de besarla, que era como un tornado, y se apartó.

-Si lo que quiere es tener una aventura loca, señorita Higurashi, ya puede irse a buscar a otro- le espetó gritándole y yéndose.

**-*-*-*-**

El jueves por la tarde llegó muy pronto. A Kagome todavía no le había dado tiempo de controlar su reacción ante el beso que habia estado a punto de darle Sesshoumaru y ante la rabia de que la hubiera rechazado, pero no iba a dejar que aquello se interpusiera en mi plan.

-Si la montaña no va…-murmuro mientras paraba el coche frente a las cuadras.

Había decidido pasar al plan B. En los dos dias y medio que habían transcurrido desde la última vez que se habían visto, se había preparado. Eso significaba que había memorizado todo lo que las revistas recomendaban en cuento a ropa para citas informales con un tipo atractivo y se había aprendido el libro que Sesshoumaru le había entregado para el examen. Además, se había acercado a un concesionario de motos y se había comprado toda la ropa que el vendedor le había aconsejado. Para terminar, se había dormido leyendo el manual de Harley.

Al ver a Sesshoumaru junto a su moto, sintió que un millón de mariposas le revoloteaban en el estomago. Por como la estaba mirando, era evidente que Sesshoumaru no había olvidado su ultimo encuentro. Ella tampoco.

Si aquel hombre era capaz de excitarla tanto sin haberla besado, ¿qué ocurriría cuando sucediera? Kagome se estremeció mientras se acercaba a el calzando sus nuevas botas de motociclista.

Jamás se había acostado con un hombre simplemente por sexo y la idea no le acaba de convencer. Siempre que se había acostado con un hombre lo había hecho creyendo que había posibilidades de amor y matrimonio. Ninguna relación había llegado hasta aquel punto y siempre había sido por su culpa, porque lo cierto era que nunca había estado completamente enamorada, o al menos enamorada…para ser sincera. Por eso, le resultaba muy fácil concentrarse en el trabajo y olvidarse de sus novios, lo que había significado inevitablemente que ellos se cansaran y la dejaran.

Kagome se dijo que no debía pensar en los errores del pasado sino en los éxitos del futuro, así que, decidida porque se sabia joven, guapa y soltera, tomo aparco y salio del coche.

En cuanto la vio, Sesshoumaru se fijo en como iba vestida y, mientras avanzaba hacia él, la miro intensamente.

-Buenas tardes.-lo saludó con una sonrisa a pesar de que Sesshoumaru parecía muy serio. Se saco del bolsillo una tarjeta y se la mostró a Sesshoumaru.(Su permiso de aprendizaje)

Sesshoumaru lo tomó, pero sus ojos la examinaron a ella y no al papel. En aquel momento, Kagome tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo pues estaba nerviosa con la ropa que llevaba, unos vaqueros de talle bajo y camiseta apretada que dejaba ver un poco el estomago. Aquella ropa no era propia de ella aunque le debía quedar muy bien a juzgar por las pupilas dilatadas de Sesshoumaru.

-Comencemos entonces.- anuncio Sesshoumaru devolviéndole el permiso y girándose hacia su moto.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que volvía a ser poco encantador y se pregunto como era capaz de cambiar tan rápidamente. Durante la subasta y con la periodista había sido un encanto, pero con ella se mostraba frió y distante.

¿Cuál de los dos Sesshoumaru´s seria el verdadero?

-Me he aprendido casi todas las partes de la moto…-declaro Kagome.

Sesshoumaru no pareció impresionado y Kagome se dijo que no debería sorprenderme, pues a los hombres no les gustaban las mujeres inteligentes(O.O)

"Debo tomar la iniciativa" se dijo.

-¿Puedo conducir tu moto?

-Mi moto pesa demasiado y, además, no vestida apropiadamente-contesto Sesshoumaru.

-Tengo la chaqueta de cuero y los guantes en el auto, pero hace mucho calor ¿no te parece? Además, no te he pedido que me dejes conducir sola. Podrían sentarte en el asiento de atrás y ayudarme a mantener el equilibrio.

-A ver qué sabes hacer-la retó Sesshoumaru tras pensarlo un momento.

Kagome sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y comenzaba a latirle de manera acelerada, pero se dijo que debía lanzarse.

-Muy bien.-contestó.

A continuación, se coloco junto a la moto y comenzó a decir los nombres de todas las partes que conocía. Para cuando termino, estaba exhausta, pero la mirada de orgullo que vio en los ojos de Sesshoumaru le recompenso.

-Eso te lo iba a enseñar hoy y la próxima semana, ¿Te has aprendido el manual de memoria?-sonrió Sesshoumaru.

-Más o menos.-admitió Kagome sonrojándose.

Sesshoumaru se paso los dedos de una mano por el pelo y Kagome tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no alargar el el brazo y acariciárselo. Jamás había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo.

-Ponto el casco y sube-le indico Sesshoumaru.

Kagome sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y se apresuró a hacer lo que había dicho antes de que Sesshoumaru cambiara de parecer o ella se echara para atrás. Le temblaron las piernas al montarse en la moto y también las manos cuando las puso sobre el manillar. La Harley le parecía ahora más grande que la ultima vez. Claro que la ultima vez la había visto desde la parte trasera.

Sesshoumaru se puso el casco también. A Kagome le parecía que estaba de lo más sexy y rebelde vestido todo de cuero negro, desde las bostas hasta el casco, y el corazón comenzó a latirle aceleradamente.

Sesshoumaru se subió a la Harley y se coloco detrás de Kagome. Sus cuerpos no estaban en contacto pero, Kagome sentía el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, sobre todo cuando Sesshoumaru se hecho hacia delante, la rodeo con sus musculosos brazos y puso las manos junto a las suyas.

Kagome tragó saliva. Sentía la boca seca y la sangre agolpada en los oídos.

-Quiero que pongas tus pies encima de mis botas para vayas sintiendo cuando hay que cambiar las marchas-le indico Sesshoumaru.- Voy a poner las manos encima de las tuyas para que sientas el embrague y el freno.-añadió.

Kagome sintió sus palmas calientes y duras sobre la piel y sus dedos entrelazados con los suyos y pensó que nunca hubiera creído que las partes laterales de los dedos pudieran ser tan sensitivos.

-La voy a poner en marcha y nos vamos a dar una vuelta muy tranquila.-anuncio Sesshoumaru.

Kagome sintió que temblaba.

-Tranquila-le dijo Sesshoumaru poniendo la moto en marcha.

Kagome no sabia que la intimidaba más, si el hombre que tenia detrás de ella o la bestia mecánica que tenía debajo.

Cuando Sesshoumaru aparto la pata que sostenía la moto en pie y echaron a andar, la parte interna de sus bíceps rozaron, lo que la llevo a pensar que nunca hubiera imaginado tener zonas erógenas en los lugares más extraños del cuerpo.

En realidad, tener zonas erógenas activas ya era toda una novedad para ella.

-Aprieta el embrague y mete la primera-le indicó Sesshoumaru moviendo la mano izquierda y el pie izquierdo-. Luego, suelta el embrague lentamente.

Al hacerlo, la moto salio disparada hacia delante, mandando a Kagome contra el pecho de Sesshoumaru. Al instante, considero la posibilidad de volver a apartarse de él, pero prefirió quedarse pegada a su torso.

-Metemos segunda- le indico Sesshoumaru apuntando a la acción.

La moto tomó velocidad. Kagome sentía el motor entre las piernas, pero se concentro en como se cambiaban las marchas e intento no pensar o, más bien, no sentir a Sesshoumaru, cuyo pecho iba pegado a su espalda.

Así, dieron varias vueltas. A la tercera, Kagome ya había entendido el procedimiento y era capaz de cambiar de marcha. Estaba atardeciendo y los últimos rayos del sol acariciaban sus mejillas mientras el dulce aroma de las flores llenaba sus pulmones y el aire, calido y húmedo, le bañaba los brazos y la cintura.

"_Esto me gusta_"-pensó.

Su madre se moriría si se convirtiera en una motera. Al imaginarse la situación, Kagome sonrió. Acto seguido, dio gracias al cielo ya que su madre había elegido no volver a hablarle desde la subasta. Además, ningún otro miembro de su familia estaba e contacto con ella ya que su padre estaba de viaje y su hermano estaba muy ocupado con Rin.

-Te toca-anuncio Sesshoumaru parando la moto.

Kagome sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y se revolvió incomoda en el asiento.

-¿Ya?- se sorprendió mirándolo a los ojos.

Sesshoumaru no aparto la mirada de sus ojos en segundos, y cuando lo hizo, fue para deslizarla hasta su boca. Kagome sintió que se quedaba sin aliento. Lo único que tendría que hacer seria echarse hacia delante y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

-Puedes hacerlo tu sola-le dijo bajando el tono de voz.

Kagome se humedeció los labios y disimulo su frustración. Jamás había deseado tanto que un hombre la besara como en aquellos momentos. Desde luego, jamás había deseada tanto a Houyo.

Houyo,¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera olvidado de él tan pronto? Era simpático, equilibrado y a sus padres les gustaba. Según le había contado su madre, su secretaria, una mujer divorciada con tres hijos, lo había comprado en la subasta. ¿De donde habría sacado el dinero para Sumire pagarlo?

De repente, Kagome se sintió culpable. Evidentemente, Houyo habría puesto el dinero. ¿Habría creído que iba a pujar ella por él? De ser así, le debía una disculpa y se la iba a dar, pero, antes de casare con él dentro de un mes, quería saber si era capaz de sentir una pasión arrebatadora.

-¿Estas seguro de que puedo con la moto?

-Sí. De todas formas, estar detrás de ti por si necesitas algo.-contesto Sesshoumaru.

Kagome sintió que le sudaban las palmas de las manos. Echaba de menos sentir a Sesshoumaru completamente pegado a ella, peo tocó el embrague y el acelerador y colocó el pie junto a las marchas.

Sesshoumaru puso las manos en la cintura. Aquel contacto tan inesperado hizo que Kagome dieran un respingo y que soltara el embrague demasiado deprisa, lo que produjo que la moto se calara y que Sesshoumaru se viera impulsado hacia delante y pegado de nueo a su espalda.

-Tranquila, vuelve a intentarlo-le dijo al oído.

¿Cómo iba a concentrarse sintiendo sus manos sobre la piel de la cintura? Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Sesshoumaru retiro las manos de aquella zona y se las coloco en las costillas, justo debajo de los pechos.

Gran ayuda.

Kagome apretó los dientes, pues lo que más le apetecía hacer en aquellos momentos era cubrir las manos de Sesshoumaru con las suyas y deslizarlas unos centímetros hacia arriba. A continuación, volvió a poner la moto n punto muerto, encendió el motor y lo volvió a intentar.

Nada.

El tercer y cuarto intento tampoco dieron frutos.

-Es que…me cuesta trabajo concentrarme cuando…me tocas.-declaró.

Sesshoumaru sintió que la respiración se le entrecortaba.

-Vuelve a intentarlo-le dijo colocando las manos junto a las de Kagome.

Kagome cerró los ojos, visualizo lo que tenia que hacer y sintió que la moto comenzaba a moverse lentamente, así que abrió los ojos a toda velocidad intentando no estrellarse contra la valla de madera blanca.

Entonces, metió la segunda marcha. Le hubiera gustado levantar los brazos en señal de victoria, pero sabia que no podía hacerlo, así que medio tercera, momento que Sesshoumaru eligió para volver a agarrarle la cintura. Kagome tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no estrellarse contra un manzano.

De repente, comprendió que estaba conduciendo la moto de Sesshoumaru, aquella moto grande, potente y negra. Una Harley. Sí, Sesshoumaru estaba con ella, pero era ella, la que controlaba la situación.

Al instante, sintió una descarga de adrenalina que le hizo elevar el rostro, sentir el viento en la cara y soltar una pequeña risa. Aquel gozo la acompaño durante los siguientes cinco minutos, hasta que comenzó a llover.

-Vuelve al cobertizo- le indico Sesshoumaru.

Kagome así lo hizo, acelerando todo lo que se atrevió. Sentía las gotas de lluvia sobre los brazos. Al cabo de pocos segundos, tenia la ropa mojada y la piel de gallina para cuando cruzo las puertas del cobertizo.

Sesshoumaru alargo el brazo para apagar el motor, puso la pata de cabra y se bajo. Kagome lo siguió, se quito el casco y lo dejo en el asiento mientras escuchaba como la lluvia caía con fuerza sobre el tejado metálico.

Pero la lluvia no era suficiente como para olvidarse de su logro. Seguía sonriendo. La aburrida auditoria de cuentas, Kagome Higurashi, había conducido una moto y no cualquier moto, sino una de las maquinas más maravillosas del mundo.

Tenia ganas de ponerse a gritar de alegría, de reír y de celebrar lo que había conseguido. De momento, se contentó con besar a Sesshoumaru en la mejilla.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Sesshoumaru la tomo de la cintura y la apretó contra sí.

Al instante, Kagome sintió el calor de su cuerpo, envolviéndola, y sus pechos en contacto con su torso y sus muslos en contacto con sus piernas. Tenia a un hombre excitado delante, lo que la hizo estremecerse y no precisamente de frío.

Kagome lo miro a los ojos, aquellos ojos orados que recorrían su rostro, aquellos ojos que vieron una gota de lluvia en la comisura de sus labios. Sesshoumaru no dudo en inclinarse sobre ella para quitársela.

Kagome sintió que el corazón comenzaba a latirle con fuerza, coloco las manos en los hombres de Sesshoumaru justo en el instante en el que él comenzaba a apoderarse de sus labios de manera urgente.

Sus lenguas se encontraron. Sesshoumaru deslizo sus manos hasta las nalgas de Kagome y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Kagome sintió que el placer se apoderaba de ella y dejo que aquella sensación desconocida se expandiera por su cuerpo.

Sin dudarlo, le acaricio el rostro, hundió los dedos en su cabello, le quito la cuerda de cuero y sintió el cabello mojado. Sesshoumaru subió por sus caderas y llego hasta sus costillas. Kagome sintió que los pezones se le endurecían y que la respiración se le entrecortaba. Cuando una de las manos de Sesshoumaru llego hasta unos de sus pechos, sintió que las rodillas le temblaban. Sesshoumaru le acarició un pezón, haciendo que Kagome sintiera una punzada de deseo entre las piernas.

Sesshoumaru coloco un muslo entre sus piernas y Kagome dejó que se las separara mientras sentía chispas por las venas y dejaba escapar un gemido de placer. Sesshoumaru echo la cabeza hacia atrás, maldijo y se aparto de ella para ir hacia la puerta del cobertizo. Desde allí, vio que estaba lloviendo a todo y que el viento soplaba con fuerza.

Kagome estaba confusa. ¿Por qué había dejado de besarla? Ya debía de saber a aquellas alturas que estaba interesada en él.

"_A lo mejor no beso bien" pensó._

Al instante, se sonrojó, pero se obligó a examinar los hechos. Sesshoumaru Taisho la deseaba, eso lo tenia claro, pero no parecía contento con la situación.

¿Por qué sería?

Según había investigado, había estaba con muchas mujeres.

Kagome se llevo la mano a los labios y se pregunto si habría algo en ella que no le gustara. Tal vez, le faltara algún componente femenino. A lo mejor era que a Sesshoumaru no le gustaba estar con una mujer que había comprado sus servicios.

En cualquier caso, fuera como fuese. Había probado por primera vez en su vida la pasión arrebatadora de la que hablaban otras mujeres. Ahora sabía que no era capaz de desear a un hombre.

¿Qué iba a hacer con Houyo? No lo sabia, pero lo que tenia claro era que se había saltado las estrictas normas que había gobernado su vida hasta aquel momento y que estaba deseosa de que llegara la siguiente clase.

**-*-*-*-**

¿Podían ponerse peor las cosas?

A juzgar por cómo estaba lloviendo, sí. Y eso que habían dicho por televisión que habría buen clima.

La mujer que tenía a sus espaldas era toda una tentación, pero no podía huir, pues la temperatura había bajado varios grados en los últimos 10 minutos. Si se le ocurría irse a casa en moto, lo pasaría mal.

En aquel momento, un relámpago cruzó el cielo y su trueno correspondiente no tardo en llegar. El viento entraba por la puerta abierta, lo que le venia bien para refrescarse del calentón de minutos atrás.

Sesshoumaru se giró para preguntarle a Kagome qué había echó con su cinta del cabello, pero, al darse la vuelta y verla, la pregunta murió en sus labios.

Kagome estaba muerta de frío, tiritando mientras le castañeaban los dientes los dientes.

-Creó que lo mejor sería taparnos con algo e ir a tu coche.

-No pienso conducir con esta tormenta.-contesto ella.

-Tu coche tiene calefacción ¿no?

-Sí, pero no merece la pena que nos parte un rayo.

Era cierto. Kagome había dejado el auto a una distancia considerable, así que lo mejor que podían hacer era esperar. Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta para que el edificio se no se enfriara todavía más. Tenia que conseguir que Kagome entrara en calor, pero lo único que tenia para ofrecerle era su camiseta mojada y no creyó que le fuera a servir de nada.

-Ven-le indico llevándola hasta el almacén.

Allí se estaba un poco mejor, pero no había nada con lo que taparse porque cuando Sesshoumaru había alquilado el lugar, hacia unos meses, lo había limpiado todo.

Después del beso, Sesshoumaru intentaba no tocar a Kagome, porque no debía. Qué mala suerte que su libido hubiera elegido aquel momento preciso para reaparecer después de meses son verse. Y sobretodo justo con una mujer intocable.

-Cuando pare de llover un poco, podrás irte casa.

-¿Y tu?-quiso sabe Kagome.

-He venido en motocicleta, así que tendré que esperar a que calme por completo la lluvia.

-¿Y si no para?¿Te quedaras aquí?

-Si no me queda mas remedio, sí. He dormido en sitios peores.-le aseguro Sesshoumaru.

-No pienso dejarte aquí. Anuncio Kagome.

-No tienen sentido que los dos pasemos frío.

-Tienes toda la razón. Por eso, precisamente, vas a aceptar que te lleve a casa. Tengo una manta en el auto, así que no te preocupes, porque en cuanto estemos adentro, se acabo el frió para los dos.

Aquella mujer era más dura de pelar de lo que parecía, lo que hizo sino revitalizar el deseo que sentía por ella.

-¿Crees que te roben la moto?-le pregunto Kagome.

Sesshoumaru quería mentir y decir que sí.

-No, suelen soltar perros por la noche.

Diablos.

Voy a ver a Midori-anuncio-. Si para cuando haya terminado, no ha parado de llover, me iré contigo.

Dicho esto, salio del almacén y se dirigió a las cuadras. Mientras caminaba, rezo para que la lluvia parara. Hacia mucho tiempo que rezaba, no por algo como eso, pero hace mucho que no lo hacia.

Sesshoumaru se dijo que ahora tenia que dar lo mejor de si mismo para no caer en la tentación, pero Kagome Higurashi era una gran tentación que le nublaba la razón. Tenia que salir de aquella situación cuanto antes, pero no sabia como. No podía darle lo que pago por el, pero si podía pagar los 400 dlls que el concesionario local cobraba por el curso de conducción y estaba seguro de que la propietaria de la finca podría enseñar a montar a caballo a Kagome.

Perfecto.

Kagome Higurashi aprendería a montar caballo y conducir una moto, pero no por que el le enseñara. En cuanto llegaran al BAR, se lo diría.

**Continuara…**

_Antes que nada…_**Johnny Kitagawa**es el fundador y ex presidente de Johnny & Associates, una agencia de producción de numerosas boy bands populares en Japón. Una, y para mi la más famosa es: **ARASHI.**

_Bueno, si ustedes gustan, pueden matarme, porque, aunque tengo algo que decir, no les gustara…Lo primordial, es ofrecerles una disculpa enorme por retrasarme en el cap. Pero surgieron muchos problemas..y ps..me atrase…Tambien pido una disculpa por adelantado, sino publico el prox. Martes…pero debido a los incovenientes que sufri…y por unos problemas en los que me meti, mis padres me han castigado 3 semanas por causa de que me suspendieron 3 semanas de la escuela…el pleito fue bastante grave…pero aclaro que no fue mi culpa sino la de alguien más, aunque a esa persona la expulsaron…a mi me llevo entre las patas…y estoy incomunicada..NO PC, NO TELEFONO, NO TELEVISION, NO VISITAS, NO ANIME, __NO MP4, NO AMIGOS…t_t jamas me habia deprimido tanto..si estoy aquí con este capitulo..fue que aproveche que mis padres trabajan los sabados para escribir y subir…La verdad, no prometo nada, pero vere, si escribio en cuaderno, y Scarleth Rose sube los cap. Aunque digo, no prometo nada, porque por mi culpa ella tambien se llevo sus problemillas._

_Como tengo 2 hrs antes de que mis papas lleguen, me despido, no sin antes, disculparme y agradecer por su apoyo y comprensión…_

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A:**

**Lobo-moon, Pequeña Lin, yera-chan, AllySan, ginny_sak, Inuyany, black-kiari, Hitomi y Xio…**

**¡GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME LEYENDO Y POR SU APOYO!**

**Lobo-moon: **Gracias, que bien que el capitulo te haya gustado. O.o awww que increíble que te gusten los caballos! Son mis animales favoritos! Yo también crecí con ellos. Me fascinan porque, se ven hermosos al correr junto al viento, y sobre todo, mi bello Sessho, un caballo pura sangre blanco que me regalaron un padrino en mis 15 años…es precioso..y sipo…Kagome no es tonta y sabe lo que hace..pero..al parecer Kagome tendrá que esforzarme mas para ablandar las cuerdas del anima de Sessho..Xd que bien se oye eso..Espero nos sigamos leyendo.

**Pequeña Lin**: Igual, de nada por mencionarte, pero digo, gracias a ti, por seguir leyendo, por comentarios como los tuyos, siguen habiendo escritores con inspiración. X.X la verdad, yo me moriría por tomar unas clases con Sessho, siempre y cuando el estuviera atrás de mi,. Cuidando que no me caiga..xD Gracias por que te guste ese Sessho, pues la verdad, no me siento muy segura de su forma de ser, pero ya que a ti te gusta, lo seguiré usando. Nos leemos.!

**Yera-chan**: Gracias, que bien que te gustara…No te preocupes amiga…todas soñamos asi..y mas con Sessho!! Pero no son sueños feos..no son pesadillas, sino paraísos…jajaja Hasta el próximo cap.

**AllySan:** Si. U.u opino igual…me gusta como queda esta Kagome luchadora…asi deberíamos ser las mujeres cuando se trata del amor! Perseverantes! Espero este cap te guste. Nos leemos.

**ginny_sak:** siii gracias a dios todo fue un excito en la operación..si me cuido, nunca mas tendré problemas..y Sip. Aunque Sessho no lo quiera…como todo HOMBRE se distrae ante una belleza como Kaki…espero que el tiempo me de la oportunidad de juntarlos y darles su merecida noche de pasión..pero bueno..eso será en otro cap. Xd

**Inuyany:** Pues la verdad…ni tan pobres…que la atracción animal es más…como creo que no puedo explicar algo tan.."asi" mejor dejo el comentario..jijiji Si quieres…armo una campaña para conseguir dinero para que Sessho te enseñe..que la verdad..lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de carero…xD Espero disfrutes leer este cap. Cuídate.

**Black-kiari:** Yo creo que Kagome ya se dio cuenta de lo que puede provocar sobre Sesho..solo queda ver si Sessho de dejara ante el poder de la atracción animal..¿tu que dices? Espero se sepa en un capitulo próximo.

**Hitomi**: Pues la verdad…yo digo, si el amor es amor…todo lo puede…aun cuando sean solo 16 horas…pero créeme..no serán solo 16 horas..ñaja.

**Xio:** Amiga, descuida..no importa si te demoras…mira que yo no soy la mujer puntual o algo asi…me alegra que el cap. Te gustara, espero y este también. Nos leemos, cuídate.

**Espero nos veamos pronto, cuídense, y no coman tierra.**

**Wanders.**


	5. Aviso

**Aviso:**

Mi nombre es, Scarleth Rose (.net/~scarlethrose ) …El motivo de este aviso, es para dar a conocer la suspensión de esta historia "Sin Límites" de Wanders.

Wanders o Claudia, como sabrán, había sido suspendida de las escuela, y cuando estaba en semanas de regresar, ella junto a su familia, desaparecieron.

Esto no es una broma, es totalmente verdadero. Ella y yo somos grandes amigas, pero debido a los problemas que habían surgido, nuestra comunicación era nula. Realmente no había forma de hablar con ella, solo por medio de su hermano menor, el cual solo saludaba yo, muy rara vez, solo cuando le mandaban algún recado a su hermana. Por el mismo, me entere que se irían de vacaciones cuando saliéramos, pero unas semanas atrás, cuando el castigo acabo fui a visitarla a su casa, pero no estaba nadie. Lo intente por varios días, pero nada. Pensé que quizás se fueron de vacaciones antes de tiempo, pero me llego una llamada de los parientes de la familia de Wanders preguntándome muy preocupadas si no sabia nada de ella ni su familia. Yo les negué aquello, pues tenia la esperanza de que quizás, estuvieran con ellos.

Así fue como nos dimos cuenta de que nuestro temor era verdadero, estan desaparecidos…la verdad…también hay otra posibilidad, pero no queremos pensar en ella pues es aun más aterradora, pero tristemente más segura que una simple desaparición sin rastro, que es muy sospechosa. Ya dimos avisos a las personas que se encargan de este tipo de cosas…Les repito que esto no es una broma, por favor, tómenlo enserio y acepten una disculpa de mi parte por no poder hacer nada más..

Como punto final, a ti, Claudia, si llegas a leer esto, te suplico, como tus abuelos, que tu y tu familia se comuniquen con alguien, pues esto es preocupante…

Por favor, dénos una señal de que están bien.


End file.
